1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a polarizing plate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate including the polarizing plate, and a method of manufacturing the polarizing plate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A parallel conduction wire array that includes conductor wires arranged in parallel to each another to polarize light from electromagnetic waves may be referred to as a wire grid polarizer.
When non-polarized light is incident to a wire grid polarizer having a period smaller than the wavelength of the incident light, the wire grid polarizer may reflect polarized light that is parallel to a direction of the wires thereof, and transmit polarized light that is perpendicular to the direction of the wires thereof. A wire grid polarizer may be more beneficial than an absorptive polarizer in that the wire grid polarizer reuses reflected polarized light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.